


Giving Back

by orphan_account



Series: Boss [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chilton decides to make it up to you for being so rough lately. It's not really fair for your fucking sessions to only be about him, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Back

The word around the hospital was that Chilton's meeting with the heads went well. Good for him, you think, now he can settle down a bit. 

For the past three weeks, he'd been fucking you mercilessly and you had the bruises to prove it. You know by now that he hates not feeling in control, and so going to meeting after meeting about the desire changes in the BSHCI and the budgets needed to get them were all driving him insane. This for you meant a fucking session a day, sometimes even twice a day, where you were on your knees with your hands behind your back or where you were face down on the floor and your as up in the air. Fuck, it felt exhilarating and everything, but it so much at once and you are afraid you won't be able to walk properly again for... ever. 

He calls you up almost immediately after his meeting, knowing his secretary and assistant are already gone for the day. His tie is already removed and laid on the coffee table in front of the sofa by the time you walk in. You offer him a small smile and ask him how he is. 

He smiles at you, bemused. "I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"You will be a lot better very soon," he says, gesturing you towards him. 

You obey, walking up to him and stopping only when he puts his hands on your shoulders. "You've been such a good girl lately," he purrs, rubbing your shoulders softly. "Doing everything that I asked for you to, even if it hurt. You're so good."

You look down, suddenly unsure of where this was headed.

"I know I may have been a bit harsh on you for the past couple weeks, so I wanted to take care of you today," he says, turning your head to his with a hand on your chin. "Today is about you."

You know better than to respond beyond a simple nod and Chilton begins to undress you. He does it gently, undoing the buttons of your blouse one by one, then shrugging it off your shoulders. He undoes the zipper of your skirt slowly as well, then dips his hands inside to slide it off, groping your ass and giving it a squeeze in the process. He has you keep your heels on but once your panties, which were already beginning to get wet, and bra hit the floor, Chilton circles you and ties your hands behind your back. "Now, sweetheart," he says, "Just relax and enjoy this." 

His words are soft but his voice is not, and neither is the knot he ties. With a firm hand on the back of your neck, he pushes you down to bend over the arm of the sofa, then pushes your knees apart. It feels like forever goes by before he inserts a finger inside of you. You bite your lip as his thick finger penetrates you. It feels so nice...

"You're so fucking wet already?" he says. "I've barely even touched you."

You wish you had better control over your own body, but you loved what he did to you too much. Slowly, Chilton eases a single finger in and out of you, over and over, before spreading the wetness around, circling your clit, and then finding his way back to your pussy. This time, he pushed in two fingers, just as slowly as before, and you sigh. It felt so nice...

But soon, two fingers became three and slowly became not-so-slow. You were gasping aloud as he finger fucked you hard with three fingers deep inside you, curling and twisting inside you as you wiggled your ass to get more. 

"You fucking love this, don't you?" he says. "You're such a fucking slut, so fucking greedy."

You're amazed that he's giving so much attention to your pleasure while not worrying about his own, but try not to dwell on the fact. When he presses the fingers of his other hand to your clit, you let out a short cry, for which he punishes you with a sharp slap on your ass. 

"Shut the fuck up," he says,

"I'm sorry," you gasp, only to have him slap you hard another three times.

And then, suddenly, his hands are off you. You wonder if that was the end of it, but then you feel something cool at your entrance that makes you shiver. Chilton circles it around your pussy before inserting it and you realize what it is once it is inside of you. 

You shiver as the cold metal head of his cane pushes against your walls. The ribbed cane gives you a strange sensation and the cold of it makes you wiggle involuntarily. What the fuck is he doing?!

But you lose yourself quickly enough. He pushes the cane in and out of you, getting faster and faster with every thrust and you fuck the cane right back, gasping and moaning as the foreign shape of this thing fills you up. "Oh god, oh god!" you gasp out but bite your lip when your ass gets spanked again. In one moment, you enjoy this new sensation you never thought you would be into and in the next, Chilton flips you over and pushes you to lie on the couch on your back. He kneels with your body between his knees and pushes the cane in even deeper than before. "Grind on it," he commands and you obey, moving as best as you can under your restraints and between his legs. He puts his free hand to your sex and rubs your clit with his thumb, pressing down in just the right spot and rotating it just the right direction. 

You come in seconds and his free hand flies to your mouth to keep you quiet as you fall apart. The hand he has on the cane, however, doesn't slowly down. Chilton keeps fucking you through your orgasm and after it, until you're shaking and blubbering and sweating. He keeps his hand on your mouth so you can't tell him to stop. 

It feels like forever before he finally stops and when he does, you fall limp against the sofa, your pulse racing and your skin dripping. You try to take some deep breaths to prepare yourself for whatever is coming next. Because you know Chilton and you know he isn't done. 

He leaves the cane inside of you as he undoes his pants and pushes them and his boxers to his thighs. His dick is as hard as it could get and dripping precome. He grabs a handful of your hair and pulls you up until your mouth lines up with his hard cock. You get to work immediately, sucking hard on his head and licking up and down his shaft. You try your hardest to concentrate but the cane is still inside you and it is more than a bit distracting. Getting annoying by your unfocused blowjob, Chilton pushes you back down onto your back. 

"I thought women were supposed to be good at multitasking," he spits. Reaching down, he gives the cane a shove, causing it to go even deeper inside of you.

You want to cry out but only let out a sob. He moves above you until he is at the desired position, and lowers his hips. You open your mouth wide as he guides his cock in. He fucks your mouth just as he would your cunt: balls-deep and fucking hard. His cock hits the back of your throat with every thrust and you choke. Your eyes get watery and you can barely breathe and your legs are shaking from the thing inside you but Chilton's groans are intoxicating and so sexy. His balls constrict but he pulls back just before he comes. You lay there, gasping and coughing as he watches you, bemused. He waits patiently until you can breathe again. 

"Don't worry, sweetheart," he says, gently patting your thigh. "We're almost done." 

"No, we aren't" you whimper. 

He chuckles. "You know me well," he says. 

You close your eyes as he grabs hold of his cane and, just as hard as before, moves it in and out of you. He rubs your clit hard and fast with his free hand and pins your legs down with his own. He doesn't care that you're shaking, only that you're completely overcome by the strange mix of pain and pleasure that you can't even breathe. When you cry out, he pulls the cane out of you. You let out a groan at the emptiness but seconds later, Chilton penetrates you with his own member. The cane was longer but Chilton's dick is thicker and he fucks you hard and fast against the sofa. His hand still rubbing your clit, you come in seconds. Your orgasm rips through you and you throw your head back. He quickly covers your mouth with a hard hand to muffle the sound of your screams.

He continues fucking you through your orgasm, making it go on and on until you black out from the absolute bliss. When you can see again, you see Chilton kneeling above you doing up his pants and stripes of come along your stomach and breasts. You can feel some of the hot load on your cheek and taste some of it in your mouth. 

"That'll be all for today," says Chilton, standing up. "Take your time getting up." He turns and heads to the attached bathroom in his office as you lay limp on the sofa, your hands still bound underneath you. 

If you thought frustrated Chilton was rough, he was no match for happy Chilton. 

You close your eyes. As fun as this was, you think you may need to take a sick day tomorrow...


End file.
